The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are Amaris Soul Mates and have been from the moment they were born. They must learn to love one another and also go through life bonded to one another.
1. Prologue

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

******Prologue**

* * *

**September 19****th**** 1979**

'Albus, I have a lot of things to deal with today if you have summoned me here to go and get you more lemon drops I will not be pleased.' A nineteen year old Severus Snape said as he walked towards his boss' desk.

'Don't panic young Severus I have not run out of lemon drops just yet.' Albus said smiling as he motioned with his hand to take a seat.

'So why have you summoned me here?' Severus said as he sat down.

'Severus are you aware of Amaris Soul mates?' Albus asked as he leant back in his chair.

'No Headmaster I am not.' He said annoyed.

'Well Severus let me explain to you what Amaris Soul Mates are.' He said. 'Amaris Soul Mates, Moon Soul Mates are bound to each other from the moment one of them is born. When both of them are living beings their names will show on the register of Soul Mates.'

'Headmaster as interesting as this is, why do I need to know this?' Severus asked as he sat forward on the chair.

'Because Severus, my boy, your name has been linked together with another on the register.' Albus replied as he smiled at the boy.

'Excuse me?' Severus said as he stood up sharply.

'Severus, this is something to celebrate not be scared of my boy. You have been linked with another who is your Soul Mate.' Albus said with an ecstatic smile on his face. 'This is the person you will share your life with, this person will be yours to love and you will share the wonders of life together.'

'The wonders of life? Albus I am a Death Eater Spy, my whole life will be about serving you and the Dark Lord.' He said as he looked at Albus harshly. 'I do not want a Soul Mate to share my happiness with! I have none!'

'But you will my boy. Once Tom is gone you can enjoy life.' Albus said as he smiled.

'And what if I don't want to spend my life with someone.' He replied as he walked away from the desk.

'You could try my boy but from what I know of Amaris Soul Mates is that you will yearn for one another.' Albus said as he watched the young man walk away from him.

'Who is she?' Severus asked as he turned to look at his employer.

'Her name is Hermione Granger, she was born today.' Albus replied watching Severus closely for a reaction.

'She was born today! She's a baby!' He replied loudly as he looked at Albus.

'Like I explained Severus, the names entwine when both are living beings. Until today you did not have a Soul Mate but as soon as Little Miss Granger was born you became bonded.' Albus said.

'This is ridiculous Albus!' Severus said as he glared at the older man.

'You can't deny it Severus; she is your bonded mate.' He called after Severus as he watched the young man rush out of the office.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello again. My Muse seems to have come back and given me this new plot line. For those of you who follow me know I am struggling at the moment but I think I'm ready to start a new project which I hope will be as good as 'I learned the truth at Seventeen.'**

**I hope you enjoy the prologue, I look forward to your reviews.**

**Greeneyes xx**


	2. First Meeting

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

* * *

** October 1980**

For the first year of young Hermione Granger's life Severus stayed away. He had no desire to see the girl who was his bonded mate. He stayed away until the moment he received a letter from the girl's parents who wished to meet him.

A now twenty year old Severus Snape dressed in formal black robes and travelled to London Richmond where the Grangers resided. He was welcomed into a terrace townhouse by two Muggles. Mr Granger was a tall man, as tall as he with dark blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes and looked a passive man. His wife, Mrs Granger has long curly mid brown hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked exhausted from sleepless nights with their daughter and stressed with the concept of their daughter being connected to a twenty year old wizard.

Severus was shown to the living room and accepted a cup of coffee from the couple who were in the mid thirties. He looked around the living room and took notice of the pictures on the mantel piece. He looked from one picture to the next to see if he could see a picture of the infant who was his bonded mate but there were none.

'Professor Dumbledore told us all about the Amaris Soul Mates. He gave us some reading.' Mrs Granger said as she grasped her hands together nervously. 'At first we didn't believe a thing. I nearly called the police when he first turned up here. I didn't even know magic existed. It wasn't until my mother told me she was a witch that I realised it was true.'

'It was a quite a shock for us.' Mr Granger added.

'As it was for me.' Severus said as he looked into his coffee cup. 'To find out one has a soul mate who is twenty years their senior is quite shocking.' He said using their words.

'I can understand that.' Mr Granger replied.

'Professor Dumbledore told us you are a Professor at...Hogwarts is it?' Mrs Granger said nervously.

'I am. I teach potions, I have done for the last year.' He replied as he placed the cup on the coffee table in front of him. 'Hogwarts is an institution for magic children, a boarding school as such.'

'Hermione will attend when she is eleven we are told.' Mr Granger said.

'Her name I believe is on the register. She is a witch and she will need to learn her craft.' He replied.

'And you will be there?' Mrs Granger replied.

'Depending on how long I am employed there then yes I should be there.' He replied. 'If you are hoping I will leave Hogwarts by the time your daughter attends I'm afraid that might not happen.'

'I understand that.' Mrs Granger said. 'I was actually hoping you'd be there when she attends it would be comforting as weirdly as that sounds to you but if you are there she will be safe.'

'Safe?' Severus questioned. 'I would have thought you both would want me dead. I will be your daughter's Soul Mate. She will be mine and mine only.' He said soundly deadly.

'And is that a bad thing?' Mrs Granger said. 'She will be safe with you and she will grow up with you around. She will never have to go through heartbreak; never have to go through dating useless men and being hurt.'

'Don't think we just came round to this,' Mr Granger added. 'At first this was diabolical but now after realising she will only ever be with you and that you are meant for each other has slightly lightened the blow.'

'I can't promise she won't get heartbroken.' Severus replied as he looked at his hands.

'We no love isn't painless Mr Snape.' Mrs Granger replied. 'but we just want to know if you'll respect our little girl and treat her as she should be treated.'

'I will always keep her safe, she will not come into any harm I promise you that. I will respect her and I will treat her well I can promise you that.' He replied.

'That's all we ask.' Mr Granger replied with a slight smile.

After their conversation, Severus was shown upstairs by Mrs Granger. She walked down the hallway with Severus following. She then stopped outside a white door and smiled.

'This is Hermione's room.' She said as she opened the door.

As she opened the door, Severus looked in the room. From where he was standing he could see a small child standing up in her white cot. The child had curly blonde hair and huge brown eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and as he mother walked towards her she squealed with delight.

Mrs Granger picked up her year old daughter and held her in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and then looked towards Severus who was stood in the doorway watching.

'Would you like to hold her?' She asked as she looked at Severus.

'Do you mind?' He asked as he stepped towards the mother and child.

'Of course not.' Mrs Granger said as she held the child out towards Severus.

Severus took the young infant from her mother and held her against his chest. The young child smiled up at Severus and their eyes locked. Brown honey eyes stared into nearly black eyes.

Severus felt something he had never felt in his whole life; complete. He looked at the child in his arms and then at her mother who had her hands over her mouth shocked at how the two glowed. A white light surrounded Severus and the child, a light so bright it was hard to look but it was such a beautiful sight it was hard not to.

Severus moved the girl in his arms and held her like a new born baby. He rocked her slowly in his arms and then girl wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger and slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a dream state.

'She likes you.' Mrs Granger said softly as she watched the two. 'She normally screams if we let strangers hold her.'

'It's the connection.' Severus replied. 'She can feel it I expect.'

'And you? Can you feel it?' She asked.

Severus merely nodded and smiled. 'I feel completed.' He replied as he looked down at Hermione. 'I should go.' He said as he stepped towards Mrs Granger and softly transferred the child into her arms.

'Will you visit again?' She asked as held her daughter. 'We would like you to be involved with Hermione's life. We want her to grow up knowing who you are.'

'I don't think it would be such a good idea to tell her I am her Soul Mate, not until she is old enough to understand.' He replied.

'I understand that but I would like her to know you well before she goes to Hogwarts. I know myself and Geoff would feel better knowing she can go to you when she is scared or homesick.' Mrs Granger said.

'I will visit once every month.' He replied.

'Thank you, that would be good.' She replied. 'I know this isn't easy for you Mr Snape.'

'Severus.' He replied as he smiled slightly. 'I should go.'

'I'll show you out.' She said as she walked out of the nursery still holding Hermione in her arms.

They reached the front door and Mrs Granger opened it to let her visitor out. 'So we shall see you in a month?'

'I will send a letter when I will visit.' He said as he went to step out the front door. 'Did Albus show you how to contact us?'

'We have an owl; my Grandmother suggested we get one to keep in contact.' She replied. 'I will contact you through owl if needs be.'

'Ok.' He replied. 'Thank you for this afternoon Mrs Granger.'

'You're welcome Severus. Have a good evening.' She replied as she watched him walk down the path.

As Severus got to the end of the path he turned around and looked at the child in her mother's arms. She was waving goodbye to him with a huge smile on his face. He thought for a second of what she would look like as she grew older and what their life together might be but first he would have to survive her growing up.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I can not express how happy I am to have recieved such lovely and welcoming reviews from you all. I am so happy. Here is the next chapter for you. I will be hoping to get another one out by the end of the weekend. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Greeneyes xx**


	3. Sev

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Over the next four years, Severus saw Hermione once a month. The last Friday of every month was his day to spend with his young soul mate. He would arrive after he finish the day teaching at Hogwarts and then go to the Granger's. As she grew into a little girl he spent more time with her and became comfortable around her. The Granger's had accepted him into their lives and occasional as their daughter grew left Hermione in the care of Severus confident he would be able to look after her adequately.

Hermione had grown into an intelligent child. She was inquisitive about everything and always asking questions. She loved to read (as much as a small child could) and always pestered her parents and Severus to read to her. She loved writing and learnt how to write he name by the time she was just about four. She practiced everyday and often begged her parents to let her use their Owl Essie to send little letters to Severus who she affectionately called 'Sev.' Throughout his week, Severus would receive letters and drawings from his young soul mate. He made sure to keep everyone to show her as she got her older.

Hermione's magic festered when she was two and half and going through the terrible toes. Her mother had refused to let her have chocolate and she threw a magnificent tantrum which ended with the kitchen window smashed to pieces. Severus had been proud when he received the letter from the Granger's telling him his little Hermione had started to do magic. As the months went on Hermione's magic grew as she did. She was soon levitating books and food to herself.

Severus learned to love his young soul mate, not in the romantic way but in a platonic way. He would kill for that child. He swore if anyone hurt her he would have their head. He would not let any man touch her and he could see as she grew older he would become jealous of other men who spent so much time in her life. He often sat with her in his arms sleeping wondering what the future would bring. Would she turn him away as she grew older? Would she have boyfriends before they got together? Would he tell her before then? The Granger's and Severus had decided not to tell Hermione anything of yet. Hermione once asked if Severus was her brother but they replied he was a family friend. She had once tried to call him Uncle Severus and he refused. He was not her uncle, he never would be and it was so wrong for the Hermione to call him that.

* * *

As Hermione turned five, she started a muggle school. The bright little girl settled into school amazingly; everyday she asked to go and was upset to find on weekends school wasn't open. Severus was owled everyday with little letters telling him about her day at school, sometimes when she didn't write to him he worried.

Severus still kept to his Friday's once a month however Hermione often pleaded he came more often and played with her. The little girl couldn't understand why she couldn't see Severus everyday and why he wouldn't come and see her expect one evening a month. She missed her big playmate and often told her mother and father that they didn't read as well as 'Sev' did.

Once Wednesday afternoon as Severus was teaching he noticed an owl sat at the window. He kept his eye on his class who were reading a chapter and wandered over to the window. He opened it and took the letter from the owl and walked back to his desk and sat down. He knew the letter was from the Granger's as it was in a white envelope with 'Sev' written on the front. He tore open the letter expecting a painting or drawing but instead saw a short note.

_**Severus,**_

_**Would you be able to pick up Hermione from her school, I am at the hospital with Louise I'm afraid she has lost the baby. I would really appreciate it if you could pick up Hermione and take her to the house and look after her until we get home.**_

_**Geoff.**_

Severus immediately sent a letter back saying of course he would collect Hermione. He also sent a letter to Albus to let him know to cancel his last two classes so he could go to Hermione. At three o'clock, Severus apperated near to the muggle school and walked through the gates of the school. He wore a muggle suit and stood alone and watched as children fled from their classrooms to their parents.

He looked around trying to spot Hermione's light brown curls. Suddenly he felt a tug on his trousers; he looked down and saw two honey brown eyes staring up at him.

'Sev.' She said with a huge smile on her face.

'Hello.' He replied as he bent down to Hermione's level. 'I hope you don't mind but your mother asked me to pick you up.'

'I don't mind.' She replied with a smile. 'I'm happy because my Sev is here.'

'That's right.' He said with a slight amused smile. 'Now let's go home and we'll have a snack.'

'Okay!' she said as she grabbed hold of his hand and let Severus lead her home.

Severus walked the short distance to Hermione's house and unlocked the door with a simple spell which Hermione tried to copy. Once inside, Hermione rushed off to her room to change out of her school uniform and into a skirt and t-shirt.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Severus had poured her a cup of milk and a few cookies were on a plate. She smiled and sat down at the table and devoured the treat.

'Sev, when is mummy coming home?' She asked.

Severus sat down opposite Hermione and thought carefully what he would say. He wouldn't let on her mother had lost her sibling. 'Your mother got called into work.' He replied.

'Maybe some naughty boy ate too many sweet.' She said as pointed to her perfect white teeth.

'Maybe.' He replied as he smiled at Hermione.

'I need to do my homework Sev.' She said as she got off her chair and reached up to the kitchen counter to get her book bag.

'What do you have to do?' He said as he lifted Hermione onto his lap.

'I have to read my book; I have a new one to read tonight.' She said as she leant back against him.

'Are you going to read to me?' He asked as he reached inside her book bag and got her reading book out.

'Sure.' She said as she grabbed the book from Severus.

Hermione read her book to Severus with little help and soon after with still no return from the Granger's Severus made dinner. He managed to make a simple pasta dish which Hermione seemed to love as she asked for seconds.

After dinner, Severus helped Hermione get ready for bed and then sat in the rocking chair with the small girl and read her favourite story book. Hermione fell asleep cuddled up to Severus. He had only got half way through the book and she had fallen asleep.

Severus rocked gently in the rocking chair and looked at Hermione sleeping against him. He pressed a soft kiss on her head and lifted her up into her bed. He tucked the young girl in and walked to the door. He looked back once more and smiled. She was pefect.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Once again you blow me away with your lovely reviews. I can not thank you enough. I did promise you another chapter so here it is. Please keep the reviews coming. They give me strength and inspirtaion. xx**


	4. Seven to Eleven

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The years seemed to past quickly, too quickly for both Severus and Hermione's parents. Their little girl grew up right in front of their eyes; she was no longer their one year old baby clapping her hands and smiling when he father picked her up or the five year old who called Severus 'Sev.'

Hermione had grown into a child, a now ten year old child soon approaching her eleventh birthday in September. Hermione couldn't wait to go away to Hogwarts and start a new school; she didn't enjoy her old primary school as she was often bullied for being so bright.

Severus could clearly remember one Tuesday evening where he was called to the Granger's house as a matter of importance. Severus apperated as close to the house as possible and then rushed towards their house.

As soon as Severus stepped foot into the house he heard Hermione's sobs hit his ears.

'She's been like that since Louise picked her up from school.' Geoff said as he shut the front door. Severus noted he looked stressed.

'Is she ill?' He asked as he removed his robe.

'No. From what Louise can get out of her is that she's being bullied and apparently has been for a while.' Geoff said as he rubbed his tired and worn face. 'She's been asking for you.'

'Where are they?' He asked as he walked towards the stairs.

'In Hermione's room.' He said as he nodded for Severus to go upstairs.

Severus walked up the stairs and walked to Hermione's room. The door was open already and he could see Louise Granger holding her distraught daughter in her arms trying to calm her. She too looked tired and worn from this situation.

Severus softly knocked on the door and both Granger girls turned their heads towards the door. As soon as Hermione saw Severus was standing at the door she rushed out of her mother's arms and into Severus's. Severus picked up the young girl and held her close to his wrapping his arms around her.

Louise smiled at the two and sighed. This was the first time in four hours Hermione had stopped crying. She stood from Hermione's single bed and spoke to Severus.

'I'll leave you to have a chat with her.' Louise said knowing that Severus would probably get more information out of her than either herself or her husband.

As Louise left the room, Severus took a seat in the rocking chair where he had spent many nights with baby Hermione rocking her to sleep. He sat down and pulled Hermione around onto his lap and let her rest against him.

'Are you going to tell me why you are so upset?' He asked a now silent Hermione which was very unusual.

'They said I was ugly and stupid.' She mumbled.

'Hermione Granger you are not ugly or stupid. We both know you are very intelligent.' He replied as he stroked her curly hair.

'I'm ugly though aren't I Severus?' She said as she looked up at him through her honey brown eyes.

'You are the most beautiful person to me Hermione.' He said as he kissed her head softly. 'I don't want you believing these obviously very stupid people; they are jealous Hermione and there are always people in life who try and make others feel not worthy.'

'Am I pretty?' she asked.

'Of course you are.' He replied. 'Hermione who said these things?'

'The other children at school.' She said snuggling her head into his chest. 'They're horrible to me.'

'Have you told your pro...teacher?' He asked.

'No.' She replied. 'They said if I told they'd kick me.'

'No one is going to hurt you Hermione.' He said as he repeated the words he promised years ago. 'What were going to Hermione is let your Mother speak with your teacher and sort this out okay?'

'No! Severus I don't want mummy to speak with Mrs Jones.' She said as she sat up.

'Your mother has too Hermione.' He said. 'Things will get better if your mother speaks with Mrs Jones. I promise.' He said.

'You pinky promise?' she asked holding out her little finger.

'I pinky promise.' He said rolling his eyes as he wrapped his little finger around hers.

* * *

After that incident the bullying continued until Hermione finally left to get ready for Hogwarts. Thankfully being a witch got her away from going to the local senior school with the bullies who had tormented her for years on end. Both Hermione and her parents were happy for that as was Severus.

Severus had brought Hermione's Hogwarts letter to her just eleventh birthday. Hermione had excitedly ripped open the letter and shouted with glee at going to a castle in Scotland to learn magic.

Her parents although prepared for their daughter to be going to a boarding school felt nerves and despair at 'losing' their only child. Once she stepped foot into the magical world it would be hard for her to not be the witch she would become. They knew it was Hermione's destiny but it would be hard to let her go find it.

Very soon after Hermione received her letter, Severus joined the whole Granger family to Diagon Alley. Hermione dragged Severus into every shop amazed at all the magical products. She chose her wand which was a close match to Severus's and also brought her school uniform.

When Hermione was choosing her school uniform she looked at the four different ties and looked at Severus.

'What house will I be in?' She asked.

'I'm not sure.' He replied. 'The hat will choose for you.'

'I want to be in your house Severus.' She replied as she touched the green tie.

'I'm not sure you will be but it doesn't matter what house you're in Hermione you will always be able to come to me.' He replied.

'Professor Snape.' She said testing out his name.

'Yes Ms Granger.' He replied.

'I don't like it.' She said as she walked off leaving Severus smirking behind her.

After spending the day in Diagon Alley and buying every book for the first and second year, the Granger's and Severus went to a muggle restaurant to celebrate Hermione going to Hogwarts.

In a short few days she would leave her childhood home and go to a boarding school. She would most likely never live at home again with her parents. This was hard for both her parents to think so.

Hermione was very excited about going away to 'big school.' She loved that she would be close to Severus and could see him everyday although she didn't like that he would be her teacher.

For Severus, Hermione being at Hogwarts would be difficult. In front of his eyes she would grow from a girl to a woman. He would watch her develop into the woman he would one day marry, he would watch as she made friends and maybe had boyfriends; he would have to sit and watch but do nothing.

The next seven years were going to be the hardest seven years of his life.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Once again I MUST thank you all for your amazing reviews. I simply can not thank you more! I would love for this fic to get 1000 reviews. That would be my dream! I hope you like this chapter. xx**


	5. Hogwarts

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

On the first of September, the Grangers set off to the train station to wave off their daughter to Hogwarts. The car was full with Hermione's large suitcase and petite Hermione was sat in the back staring out of the window silently wishing goodbye to her childhood home.

The Granger three arrived at the Train Station and followed the masses of parents and children to platform nine and three quarters. They watched as magical families ran at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Mr Granger looked towards his wife nervously and then watched as their daughter ran straight for the wall. Hermione went straight through and arrived on the opposite side.

She waited for her parents to run through and smiled when she saw the train pull up to the platform. Geoff and Louise Granger watched as older children ran onto the train without a backwards glance. Hermione turned to her parents and smiled.

'Ready sweetheart?' Louise said.

Hermione simply nodded and cuddled into her mother.

'You can write to me anytime.' Louise said as she kissed her head. 'And remember Severus sorted our fireplace and if you needed to you can go to him and he will be able to contact us and we can talk.'

'What if I don't like it?' She asked.

'Then you'll come home.' Louise said. 'Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine. Severus will be there, aren't you happy to see him?'

'Of course I am but I'll miss you.' She replied.

'And will miss you.' Geoff said.

The last whistle for the train sounded and Hermione quickly kissed both her parents and rushed onto the train. She walked along the small corridor of the train and sat down in a compartment where she could look out the window and see her parents. She waved to them and blew a kiss as the train moved away leaving her parent's for the first time in her life.

* * *

Hermione stayed in the compartment on her own for the first half an hour of the trip. She decided to get ready into her school robes and go look around the train. Hermione walked up and down the train taking in the older students talking and doing spells they had learnt over the holidays. When she went to return to the compartment she found two boys sat down. One boy had dark messy hair and wore glasses while the other had bright red hair and had smudges on his face.

She noted they did not have their robes on and were still wearing muggle clothes. As she turned to leave she heard one of the boys called out to her.

'Are you lost?' The red haired boy said.

'No.' She replied as she looked at them. 'You should really change into your school robes we'll be arriving soon.'

'We've got ages.' The red hair boy said again.

'Fine.' She replied. 'You do know you've got a bit of dirt on your right here.' She said as she touched her own nose.

The red haired boy rubbed his cheek and then looked back at Hermione as if to ask if it had gone.

'It's gone.' She replied as she stepped in and sat down. 'I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Ronald Weasley.' The red hair boy replied.

'Harry Potter.' The dark haired boy replied.

'Harry Potter! I've read about you. You're the one who defeated you-know-who.' She said smiling. 'I've read lots of books about Hogwarts, I've already started my first year books and I've made loads of potions.'

'So you're pureblood?' Ron asked.

'No a muggleborn but I have a friend who works at the school.' She replied.

'Who?' Ron asked.

'You'll have to wait and see.' She said as she stood up and walked out.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts half an hour later. As soon as the children stepped off the train they were put into year groups. The first years grouped together and followed the grounds keep Hagrid. Hermione stuck with Harry and Ron as they were the only people she knew. She tried looking for Severus hoping he would come to the platform but he was nowhere to be seen.

The first years followed Hagrid to the castle. They crossed the Black lake in boats and then walked towards the castle. Hermione smiled as she saw the castle it was everything that Severus had described. Hagrid passed over the first years to Professor McGonagall who introduced herself and then made them walk to the Great Hall where the welcome feast would take place.

'Now, you will follow me inside and wait until I call your name and then come up and sit on the stool and the hate will decide which house you are in.' Professor McGonagall said.

The students did just that and walked into the hall and stood at the front of the Great Hall. For the first time Hermione saw Severus sat at the Teachers High Table. She smiled brightly at him but he gave nothing in reply. She knew he was watching her but he did not return her smile or even her little wave. She frowned when he did nothing and looked to the floor feeling rejected by her best friend.

Names were being called out alphabetically ordered from the surnames and Hermione waited till hers was called.

'Granger, Hermione.' The tall woman called out from beside the stall.

Hermione walked up to the front and walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. She looked at her hands in her lap. The hat was placed on her head and she held her breath.

_Please be Slytherin, please._She thought to herself.

'Gryffindor!' The hat shouted.

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and nudged Hermione towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione gingerly got off the stool and walked down to the table disappointed. She wanted to be in Slytherin, she wanted to make Severus proud.

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron who had also gotten into Gryffindor and sulked. She tried not to cry with disappointment but was struggling. All she wanted was Severus and he hadn't even acknowledged she was there.

* * *

After Dinner, the prefects took the first years to their common rooms. Once they were in the common room Professor McGonagall welcomed the first years with the small welcome speech. The prefect girls then took the girls up to their dormitory while the boys did the same.

Hermione was sharing a room with five other girls; this would be very different to back home where she had never had to share a room. She unpacked her things and then started to get ready for bed.

All the girls in her dorm had made a make shift camp on the floor however Hermione didn't join in. She pulled the curtains around her bed and cried to herself. She wanted to go home already and she hadn't even started classes yet.

Hermione fell asleep for a short while but woke around 3am. She pulled open her curtains and saw that all the girls were asleep. She got out of bed and pulled on her slippers and robe and walked out of the dormitory. She wanted to go home; she had decided this wasn't for her.

She walked through the common room and then out of the Gryffindor portrait. She didn't really know her way around but from what she read she knew the dungeons were a few levels below so she went to find the stairs.

As Hermione walked down the second flight of stairs she was stopped by a bright light.

'Stop right where you are.' A deep dark voice said.

Hermione did as she was told and turned around to see Severus stood holding his wand lighting up the staircase.

'Hermione.' Severus said as he realised it was her. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to go home.' She mumbled.

Severus put his wand down and stepped towards Hermione. 'Why do you want to go home?' He asked.

'I hate it here. I want to go home. I miss my mum.' She replied as tears fell down her face. 'I wanted to be in Slytherin.'

'I know you did Hermione but it's not possible.' He said as he put his arm around her. 'I know you're homesick but the first night is always the worse.'

'Why didn't you smile at me in the hall?' She asked as she moved closer to him.

'Hermione you have to understand that I am a teacher. A teacher who is the head of Slytherin. I look out for my own students and I am particularly strict as a teacher. I can't be the Severus you know when I teach.' He said. 'I don't think you'll like the way I am towards you sometimes but at school we are teacher and student.'

'I want to go home.' She cried which made his heart break.

'Come on.' Severus said as he lifted her into his arms.

Severus walked down the hallways with Hermione cradled in his arms. She fell asleep before he even got to his rooms. He decided to put Hermione in the spare room so he walked through his compartment and pushed open the door and placed Hermione on the bed. He took off her slippers and magically took off her robe and tucked her into the bed.

He walked away from the double bed and stood in the doorway. He looked down at the young girl sleeping in the spare bed and sighed. He wouldn't be able to do this a lot people who notice but at the same time he couldn't watch her suffer. Maybe it would be best if she went home and she was privately tutored or maybe a different school.

Severus took one last look at Hermione and then shut the door and went off to tell Minerva where one of her cubs was.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**I am already over 100 reviews and this is chapter 4! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! xx**


	6. First Year Problems

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

**Severus & Hermione Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The first few months of Hermione's first year were hard. There were many moments when she begged to go home. One time, Severus nearly sent her home as she was so distressed she made herself sick. She would often end up sleeping in his spare room and then returning to her dorm in the morning lying to her dorm-mates that she was in the hospital wing because she felt ill.

Severus and Minerva would often have meetings about Hermione's progress. Her magical and academic progress was amazing for a muggleborn witch however her progression is the social side was not doing so well. Hermione often spent time alone in the Library researching and doing her homework or in Severus's office however Severus tried to discourage this but it didn't work, she still returned every weekend night.

Hermione had slightly taken a shine to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley which Severus hated but he knew she needed friends. She was often found following them about when they were around the castle and was always sat by them at meals.

Hermione had finally gotten use to Severus's teaching ways. The first lesson Hermione had cried after as Severus was so horrible. She begged Professor McGonagall to send her home and that Severus was horrible. It broke Severus's heart to hear her say that and he spent a whole evening trying to explain to her why he was like that. Hermione had curled up to him on the sofa and cried and begged him to be nice to her as he was 'her only friend at Hogwarts.'

* * *

It was now before the Christmas break and Hermione was starting to socialise more with her housemates and also seemed to spend less and less time with Severus. Although Severus knew this was good for her, he missed her company on the weekend when she would lie on the rug in front of the fire reading his potions books and asking him questions.

It was the last meal of the day and Severus was sat at the Teachers High Table. He looked over his Slytherin table and then at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to see no Hermione next to her two pals.

'Is Ms Granger ill?' Severus asked Minerva.

'Not that I am aware of Severus. I thought you more than anyone else would know where she is?' Minerva said.

'I don't know where she is.' He replied slightly worried now. 'She was in my class this morning and she was fine'

'Maybe she is not hungry Severus.' She replied as she learned over and returned to her conversation with the Headmaster.

Severus continued his meal knowing that after he finished his first stop would be to Gryffindor but just as he finished he heard the Dark Arts Professor shouting from the doorway.

'Troll! In the Girls Bathroom! Troll!' He shouted over and over again.

'Minerva, Severus come with me.' Albus said as he stood up. 'Prefects take the students back to their houses and do a head check. Do not leave your dormitories until further noticed.'

The three Professor's rushed off to the Girl's bathroom on the fourth floor. Severus had a heavy feeling that Hermione was involved. He practically ran with Albus and Minerva following behind.

As they reached the bathroom they heard screaming; Severus knew who those screams belonged to.

'It's Hermione.' He said as he pushed inside to find the bathroom flooded and Hermione hiding under a sink crying with Potter and Weasley holding their wands to an unconscious Troll.

'What in Merlin's name has gone on here?' Minerva said as she looked on.

'Hermione went missing, we went to find her Professor and the Troll was trying to kill her.' Ron Weasley said quickly shaking from the shock of fighting a troll.

'Why were you missing Ms Granger?' Severus said as he glared at Hermione was crying under the sink.

'I...didn't feel well.' She replied. 'Sir.'

'If you did not feel well He...Miss Granger you should go to Madam Promfrey.' He drawled.

'I'm sure Miss Granger was on her way there Professor Snape.' Albus said as he put his hand on Severus's shoulder to calm him down. 'Now, Professor McGonagall could you should Mr Potter and Weasley back to their dormitory if they are not injured.'

'Of course, come along boys.' She said as she turned to walk out with the two boys following.

'Severus if you would take Miss Granger with you.' Albus said. 'I'm sure she would like to get cleaned up and needs some rest. I would keep her with you this evening. Is that okay Miss Granger?'

'Yes sir. Thank you sir.' She said.

Severus walked over to the sink where she was hiding under and held out his hand to Hermione. Hermione took hold of his hand and crawled out from under the sink and stood up beside him.

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly.

'We will talk about this when we are back in my rooms Hermione. Follow me.' He said as he turned to walk out with Hermione following.

When they reached Severus's rooms, Hermione collapsed on the sofa and looked down at her ankle.

'Are you hurt?' he asked.

She only nodded her head and let tears fall from her face.

'Why didn't you say anything?' He said as he rushed towards her and bent down to look at Hermione's ankle. 'Does this hurt?' he asked as he pressed his finger against her swollen ankle.

'Yes!' she shouted as he touched her ankle.

Severus picked Hermione up and walked into his bedroom. He placed her down on his king sized bed and walked into his bathroom to grab potions and bandages. When he returned Hermione was laid on her back nearly falling asleep.

'Don't fall asleep Hermione.' He said as he sat on the end of the bed and sorted her ankle. 'We have much to talk about.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't go looking for the troll. I promise.' She said.

'Why were you not a dinner?' He asked.

'I wasn't feeling well.' She replied. 'I promise Severus, I was just feeling ill and I went to the bathroom and then the troll came in.'

'You were lucky you weren't killed.' He said as he bandaged her ankle.

'But I wasn't.' She said as she sat up on her elbows to look at him. 'I'm fine.'

'I could have found you dead Hermione. Do you know how upset I'd be if you had been killed? What did I promise you?' He asked.

'That you would always protect me and look after me.' She replied.

'That's correct and when you put yourself in such danger I cannot do so.' He replied.

'I'm sorry.' She replied.

'I know you are.' He said as he stood up. 'Now are you hungry?'

'Not really.' She replied. 'Just tired. Can I stay here?'

'Yes but only for tonight.' He said as he helped her off his bed and out of the room.

'Thank you.' She replied.

'Goodnight Hermione.' He said as he went to the living room while she went into 'her' bedroom.

'Goodnight Severus.' She replied as she shut the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The Muse is back! I hope to write another tonight or tomorrow for you and have it out very soon! Thank you again for your reviews :) Keep them coming. xx**


End file.
